


【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候6 （完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 38





	【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候6 （完）

“什么....账....”肖战完全不记得今晚一切的开始，转眼间后背已经贴到了床上。

王一博在情事上虽然激烈霸道，但一向细心，刻意抬起了肖战的两条腿架到肩膀上，让小屁股腾空，不至于受到布料摩擦的痛苦。

当然，更方便看着肖战的脸。

肖战不是跳舞出身，可身子软的不像话，双腿几乎被叠到胸前，怕的又幽咽起来，“不、不做....不做了.....”

“哥哥，忘了我说的话吗？”王一博箍着肖战的两条腿，缓缓下压身体吻了吻他的泪痕，摸着他的小卷毛低声说道，“在我的床上提其他人要怎么办”

“不要.....我不行了.....，”肖战本能地缩了缩，话音未落便被王一博直接怼了进去，差点叫都叫不出来，“嗯呜......”

王一博对准敏感点横冲直撞，细密的汗珠滴落到肖战的脖颈间。眼睑里蓄的泪水瞬间决堤，肖战猛地抓住王一博的胳膊，仿佛这样可以减轻一点疼痛。

“呃啊.......啊......” 接连不断的几十下让肖战说不了任何话，只能从嗓子眼发出零散的娇喘。

不知过了多久，王一博才慢下节奏，但每一下冲击的更结实了。

“轻、啊哈....轻点....呜....”终于能勉强发出其他声音，肖战急不可待地哀求。

“认错。”王一博在床上的话更少了，却极其令人畏惧。

肖战迷惘着回答，“呜我、我错了.....”

“哪里错了？”

“不该呜....提、提别人咳咳......”肖战差点被自己的眼泪呛到，听上去更可怜了。

“还有呢？”

送命题。

肖战醉得根本记不清什么，着急地哭着，“我真、真不知道呜......真不记得.....嗯啊.....呜........”他想搂着王一博的脖子但被人一下把双手摁在了两边。

“喝酒。晚归。照片。视频。每一样都该肿着屁股挨操。”王一博恨恨地盯着肖战，他也知道肖战的酒量，几杯下去别人对他做什么恐怕都无力反抗。

团里的人到不能对他有非分之想，可王一博就是醋得厉害。

“说。该不该被老公教训？”

“呜.....该.....”肖战脑子乱乱的，也不知照片视频指的是什么，只一个劲儿的挑王一博喜欢的听，“该被老公.....呜...打屁股......被老公....操呜........啊！”

王一博朝着小屁股扇了一下。

“还喝酒吗？”说着重重顶了一下。

“啊不.......”

“还这么晚回家吗？”

“不了......嗯哼.........”

“啪！”“还敢被人搂着拍照吗？”

“不....不.....敢......呜啊.....别、别顶了.........”肖战被眼泪糊了满脸，基本看不清王一博，“要呜....要坏了呜呜.......”

王一博听着肖战的求饶声满足地闭了闭眼，喘着气加快身下的速度，“还敢拍那种视频吗！”

“啊啊........什、什么视频......呜.....”

问视频是有点强人所难了，但王一博就想听他保证，重重顶着他最深处，“说话。”

“不敢不敢！”小兔子扯着嗓子哭嚎，想扑腾腿也动不了，最多两手攥紧身下的床单，“老公饶了我吧......呜.....我真的....不行了.....”

“再犯怎么办？”

“呜给你打.......给你操.....呜呜....”

王一博看肖战脸憋红了，连脖子上都挂着泪珠，一副被折腾狠了的凄惨样儿，不心疼是假的，想继续折腾也是真的。

小狮子唬着小兔子，“说好操到天亮，还没到呢。”

“呜你、你又没说哪国时间！日本就亮了！”小兔子张牙舞爪哭咧咧的。

王一博没忍住笑出声，“那美国刚刚天黑呢，我们从头开始吧。”


End file.
